Przewodniki Sag/Spherus Magna
frame|center Odrodzenie Spherus Magna 150px|thumb|right|Mata Nui przemawia przez Ignikę Podczas bitwy pomiędzy Mata Nui a Teridaxem. Mata Nui uszkodził Robota Wielkiego Ducha, połączył fragmenty Spherus Magna, rekonstruując planetę i uśmiercił Teridaxa. Następnie użył Kanohi Igniki i zaczerpnął resztki energii swojego Prototypowego Robota aby wypełnić planetę życiem, uzdrowić chore ekosystemy i pokryć pustkowia roślinnością. Cofnął również skutki przemiany Mutagenem, pozwalając zarażonym oddychać zarówno na lądzie jak i w wodzie. Następnie Robot upadł na powierzchnię planety i zniknął w chmurze pyłu. Po zniszczeniu własnego świata, mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran wydostali się na nową planetę. Na miejsce upadku Prototypowego Robota przybył ogromny tłum, a Ackarowi udało się odzyskać Ignikę. Maska, w której przetrwał duch Mata Nui, uniosła się w powietrze i przemówiła do zgromadzonych istot, nakazując im odbudować Spherus Magna oraz odnaleźć Wielkie Istoty, by opowiedzieć im o swoim sukcesie. Duch pozostał w Kanohi, która wylądowała w rękach Kiiny. Glatorianka podała ją Tahu, który zaczął wpatrywać się w maskę, zamyślony. W końcu przemówił do zgromadzonych, oznajmiając, że mogą zacząć nowe życie, wspólnie, na Spherus Magna. Sahmad poczuł wstrząsy planety na najbardziej wysuniętym na północ krańcu pustyni Bara Magna, który następnie pokrył się roślinnością, dzięki Mata Nui. Podczas gdy towarzysz Agori - Telluris cieszył się rekonstrukcją Spherus Magna, Sahmad zdał sobie sprawę, że istota odpowiedzialna za Plagę Śnienia nareszcie jest w ich zasięgu. Już nie miało znaczenia, że sprawca może się ukrywać na Bota Magna, skoro Spherus Magna znowu stała się jednym. Sahmad wyruszył w podróż wraz z Tellurisem i przemienionym w węża Metusem, który, jak się okazało, również padł ofiarą Plagi. Emigracja z Wszechświata Matoran W ruinach Archiwów Metru Nui, Onu-Matoranin Taipu był uwięziony pod gruzami miasta. Jednakże, uratowali go jego przyjaciele - Macku i Tamaru. Ponadto, Kopeke pomagał innym uwięzionym. Taipu również zabrał się do pracy, umożliwiając Matoranom wydostanie się na zewnątrz robota. Macku zauważyła, że Kompania Kronikarza znów była niemal w komplecie. 150px|thumb|left|[[Velika, mordercza Wielka Istota ukrywająca się pod postacią Po-Matoranina]] Velika opuścił Wszechświat Matoran i zaczął wprowadzać w życie swój plan przejęcia kontroli nad Spherus Magna. Najpierw uwolnił ze swoich więzień Karzahniego i Tren Kroma oraz skontaktował się z Kabruą i jego Voroxami, zaopatrując ich w potężne blastery i urządzenie blokujące Moce Żywiołów Toa. Później, Kopaka zjeżdżał po skale, obserwując pole bitwy na Bara Magna i rozmyślając co przyniosły ostatnie wydarzenia oraz co mogą przynieść przyszłe. Myślał także o swoim zaginionym bracie - Lewie, gdy natknął się na małą armię Skakdi i dziwną, złotoskórą kreaturę wychodzących z części Robota Wielkiego Ducha, która dosłownie wyparowała. Pochodowi towarzyszyli Toa Mahri, wyglądający na kompletnie podległych nieznanemu stworzeniu. Kopaka podążył za Skakdi przez las, a raczej ponad nim, tworząc lodowy most nad koronami drzew. Po przejściu nieznanego dystansu, armia dotarła do wybrzeży Aqua Magna, gdzie kreatura stanęła nad stromym klifem i utworzyła masywny kamienny zamek. Zaalarmowany Kopaka udał się w drogę powrotną, by ostrzec pozostałych Toa. W Bota Magna, Lewa wyszedł z fortecy w której nadal przebywali Toa Helryx i Tuyet, Vezon, Makuta Miserix, Brutaka, Axonn oraz Matoranie Hafu i Kapura, dyskutowali nad uwolnieniem uwięzionej w twierdzy Wielkiej Istoty, przeklętej przez Ignikę i prawdopodobnie na dodatek szalonej. Toa Powietrza natknął się na ogromną, piękną dżunglę. Postanowił ja zwiedzić, dzięki mocy żywiołu, i wzbił się w powietrze. Podczas lotu zauważył cybernetycznie ulepszone, gigantyczne gady włóczące się po lesie. W pewnej chwili, jedno ze stworzeń połknęło w całości inne, wprost na oczach Lewy. Zniżywszy się, zauważył na ziemi Agori (których nie rozpoznał), będących blisko mechanicznych stworzeń. Postanowił ich ostrzec i wylądował pomiędzy tubylcami, którzy natychmiast go otoczyli i przemówili w nieznanym języku. Lewa, który nie rozumiał ani słowa, odgadł że przywódca pytał go o miejsce z którego przybył, i wskazał na fortecę. Wieśniacy, wyglądający na przestraszonych, wycelowali w jego gardło włócznie i zabrali go głębiej w dżunglę. The Shadowed One, lider Mrocznych Łowców opuścił Wszechświat Matoran, będąc w posiadaniu wirusów Kojola i planując zebranie nowej armii z pozostałości Łowców i wyrzutków ze Spherus Magna, takich jak Skrallowie lub Łowcy Kości. Jego starania miały pozostać w tajemnicy, aż nadszedłby czas ataku. Misja odnalezienia Wielkich Istot Tahu, Gali i Onua wybrali troje niezależnych Toa - Chiarę, Orde i Zarię do wykonania specjalnej misji. Chodził o odkrycie miejsca pobytu Wielkich Istot i opowiedzenie im o sukcesie Mata Nui, zgodnie z ostatnią wolą Wielkiego Ducha. Następnie, Tahu i Gali udali się na północ Bota Magna, w poszukiwaniu lokalizacji dla Nowego Atero. 150px|thumb|left|Gelu, [[Glatorianie|Glatorianin i przewodnik]] Onua zebrał trójkę Toa i poinformował ich o misji, podczas gdy ci nie potrafili się ze sobą porozumieć. Toa Ziemi powiedział im, że powinni udać się do Bota Magna, a Chiara zauważyła, że nie znają terenu. Wtedy wystąpił czwarty członek drużyny - Glatorianin Gelu. Orde telepatycznie przekazał pozostałym, że ma on być ich przewodnikiem, ale sam się z tego nie cieszy. Gelu przyłożył swój Lodowy Tasak do szyi Toa Psioniki, niezadowolony że tamten czytał jego myśli. Wtedy, Chiara strzeliła pomiędzy nich błyskawicą, rozdzielając. Gelu uspokoił się i wyjawił drużynie kolejne szczegóły misji. W innym miejscu planety, Wielka Istota Angonce otrzymał odczyty starożytnej aparatury z których wynikało, że Spherus Magna zostało zrekonstruowane a misja Mata Nui zakończyła się powodzeniem. Jednakże, Angonce zdał sobie sprawę, że tak liczne przybycie na planetę Toa aktywowało istotę zwaną Marendar, której zadaniem było tropienie i uśmiercanie Toa. Angonce pospieszył do krypty Marendara, tylko po to by odkryć, że istota przebiła się przez metaliczne Protodermis i wydostała się na powierzchnię planety, gotowa zrealizować swój jedyny cel. Zamordowanie Karzahniego Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran i Spherus Magna pracowali nad rozbiórką uszkodzonego robota i przenoszeniu najważniejszej zawartości do nowego świata. Wiele Toa Wody, w tym Gaaki z Toa Hagah pomagało wodnym Rahi w przedostaniu się z Wszechświata Matoran na Spherus Magna. Grupy ratunkowe zaczęły organizować wyprawy wgłąb umierającego świata. Po zobaczeniu Toa Mahri, Kopace udało się wrócić do Robota Wielkiego Ducha. Szukał on Tahu, ale natknął się na odpoczywającą Gaaki. Po dowiedzeniu się o problemie z Mahri, Toa Wody obiecała, że zbierze Toa Hagah i razem przeprowadzą zwiad, oraz poinformują Toa Lodu przed podjęciem jakichkolwiek działań. Wieczorem, Lesovikk spotkał się z Kopaką i Pohatu, pomagającym grupom ocalałych a następnie poinformował ich z wyrzutem, że Karzahni został uwolniony i spróbował ich nakłonić do podania mu miejsca pobytu szaleńca. Dwaj wojownicy go nie znali, ale zaproponowali Toa wspólne poszukiwania o świcie. Lesovikk uznał, że wtedy będzie już za późno i w pojedynkę ruszył śladem Karzahniego. 150px|thumb|right|Toa Lesovikk Uciekinier dotarł do Żelaznego Kanionu, tropiony przez Lesovikka. Velika ukradł Miecz Powietrza Toa i pchnął nim Karzahniego, a następnie zrzucił go do Kanionu, po czym sam zniknął. Lesovikk, bez swojego miecza, udał się na północ, gdzie spotkał podróżujących Tahu i Gali. Następnego dnia, Kopaka i Pohatu podążali śladem Toa Powietrza. Znaleźli oni na dnie Kanionu ciało Karzahniego i miecz Lesovikka. Zaczęli już podejrzewać Toa Powietrza o zbrodnię, gdy nagle pojawił się przed nimi cyklon. Pohatu chciał natychmiast ich stąd zabrać, ale Kopaka zabronił mu. Utworzył lodową ścianę, która miała zatrzymać trąbę powietrzną. Pohatu, nie widząc sensu w działaniach towarzysza, użył Kakamy i zaczął biegać dookoła cyklonu w przeciwnym kierunku, neutralizując go. Kopaka wtedy wyjaśnił, że chciał odkryć źródło trąby powietrznej. Cyklon stworzony przez Toa Powietrza okrążyłby ścianę i uderzyłby w dwóch wojowników. Jednakże, teraz nie dałoby się ustalić źródła cyklonu, dlatego Toa Nuva wrócili do obozu z ciałem Karzahni. Na miejscu spotkali Tahu i Gali, którzy wrócili ze swojej wyprawy. Toa Wody opowiedziała im, że ona i Tahu widzieli Lesovikka podróżującego na północ, bez swojego miecza. O poranku, Kopaka i Pohatu również wyruszyli na północ, zdeterminowani odnaleźć mordercę i rozwikłać tajemnicę śmierci Karzhaniego. Toa Kamienia zauważył, że niektórzy Agori nabrali podejrzeń po incydencie i może nawet podejrzewali, że to Toa Nuva są winni morderstwa. Spotkanie z Voroxami Po kilku dniach podróży na Pustynnych Stalkerach, Gelu i jego drużyna natknęli się na miejsce idealnie nadające się na zasadzkę. Orde przeskanował telepatycznie obszar i odkrył nagłe ożywione poruszenie wielu umysłów, które chwilę później zniknęło. Grupa ruszyła dalej, Chiara i Zaria zajęli miejsca na bokach formacji, by zatrzymać każde natarcie. Chiara wystrzeliła błyskawicę między drzewa, twierdząc że coś zobaczyła. Jechali dalej, gdy nagle za Pustynnym Stalkerem Orde nastąpiła eksplozja, a za nią kolejne wybuchy. Wierzchowce grupy spanikowały i pomknęły naprzód, wpadając wprost w sieć, która uwięziła podróżujących. Gelu zauważył, że zostali schwytani przez Voroxów będących w posiadaniu zaawansowanych miotaczy, które spowodowały eksplozje za ich plecami. Lider Voroxów wystąpił i ku zdziwieniu Gelu, przemówił do niego płynnie w języku Agori. Przywdóca przedstawił się jako Kabrua i wyjaśnił Glatorianinowi, że on i reszta Voroxów z Bota Magna nie zmienili się w nieokrzesanych dzikusów, jak ich bracia z Bara Magna. Chiara i Zaria próbowali uciec, ale grupa Voroxów ostrzelała ich z blasterów, pozbawiając Chiarę przytomności i odrywając kawałek zbroi Zarii. Orde zaczął kłócić się z Kabruą, podczas gdy Gelu rozważał opcje schwytanej drużyny. Lider Voroxów zwrócił się do swoich ludzi i nakazał zabrać Toa i Glatorianina do miasta. Dodał również, że następnego dnia rozpocznie się polowanie. Bitwa w Fortecy Skakdi Podczas podróży na północ, w Czarne Szczyty, do ostatniego obozu Metusa, Sahmad dostrzegł dziwny, trójkątny znak na ziemi i zaczął szukać kolejnych. Nagle zauważył, że Telluris zniknął. Nie wiedział co się stało, aż do momentu gdy z ziemi wychynęła ogromna czerwona macka, chwyciła Metusa i zaciągnęła węża do swojej kryjówki. Agori użył Miotacza Thornax by wywołać wstrząsy, które miały ponownie wypłoszyć nieznaną istotę. Sahmad chciał się dowiedzieć, co łączy stworzenie i Plagę Śnienia. Wtedy pojawiła się macka, złapała Agori i jego również porwała. Sahmad ocknął się w miejscu zwanym "Nowe Atero" na Bota Magna. Uzdrowiciel powiedział mu, że on i Metus zostali znalezieni i uratowni, jednakże nie udało się wyleczyć Agori Lodu zarażanego Plagą, który zmarł wkrótce później. Pojawiła się Kiina i powiedziała Sahmadowi, że spał 750 lat. Agori nie chciał w to uwierzyć i wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, pomimo sprzeciwu uzdrowiciela. Przemierzał miasto pełne Matoran i Toa żyjących wspólnie z Agori i Glatorianami. Nagle, dostrzegł wśród tłumu przedstawicieli Plemienia Żelaza i popędził do nich, usiłując odnaleźć swoją zmarłą dawno temu ukochaną. Udało mu się, ale ona strzeliła mu prosto w twarz Miotaczem Thornax. thumb|150px|left|Sahmad, Agori [[Plemię Żelaza|Plemienia Żelaza]] Sahmad raz jeszcze obudził się w komnacie uzdrowiciela, otoczony przez swoich pobratymców z Plemienia Żelaza, którzy zaczęli do niego przemawiać jednym głosem. Agori zażądał rozmowy z kimkolwiek, kto uwięził w go w tej iluzji i udało mu się skontaktować z Annoną. Okazało się, że członkowie Plemienia Sahmada tak naprawdę są Siostrami Skrallów, przebywającymi pod kontrolą Annony. Istota wyjaśniła, że to ona obdarowała Siostry mocami psionicznymi. Podczas dalszej rozmowy okazało się, że Plaga Śnienia służyła tak naprawdę żerowaniu na duszach pobratymców Sahmada przez Annonę. Agori nazwał ją nieudanym dziełem Wielkich Istot, na co ta, wściekła, odparła że jest starsza od Wielkich Istot i to ich potężne umysły skłoniły ją do ucieczki pod ziemię. Do Sahmada dołączyli Telluris i Metus (teraz już z powrotem Agori, jako że klątwa Mata Nui przestała działać) i nakazali mu uciekać. Trójka długo biegła przez tunele, aż wreszcie natrafili na światło dobiegające z powierzchni. Gdy wydostali się na zewnątrz, okazało się że to Annona emanowała światło, teraz już wolna, na powierzchni Spherus Magna. Agori Żelaza stwierdził, że muszą zniszczyć istotę, zanim ona zaatakuje innych mieszkańców planety. Udało mu się przekonać towarzyszy, by wszyscy chwycili się Annony, gdy ta już się teleportowała do kolejnego posiłku. Pojawili się na Aqua Magna, niedaleko fortecy Skakdi. Trójce udało się dopłynieć do zamku i dostać się do środka. Już na miejscu, zobaczyli Annonę mamiącą Skakdi iluzjami. Na drodze kreatury stanęła Fuzja Skakdi i wyjaśniła, że podczas gdy Annona żeruje na snach i marzeniach, to Fuzja sprawia, że stają się prawdziwe. Annona roześmiała się z gróźb przeciwnika, do czasu gdy jej ciało przebiło mnóstwo kamiennych kolców stworzonych przez Fuzję, która następnie pozostawiła Annonę na pewną śmierć. Zdesperowana Annona pochłonęła możliwość śnienia i marzenia wszystkich wojowników Skakdi naraz. Sny szalonych Skakdi zaczęły się spełniać, dzięki mocy Fuzji, przez co ziemia zaczęła się trząść, forteca topić i narodziły się bezkształtne kreatury. Annona uwolniła sie i zabiła Tellurisa, który chciał ją zaatakować. Sahmad i Metus nadłamali jeden z kamiennych kolców i podczas gdy Sahmad wbił go w Annonę, Metus po prostu uciekł. Fuzja Skakdi telepatycznie uzgodniła plan z Agori Żelaza, który wymarzył sobie, by wszyscy mieszkańcy Spherus Magna stracili możliwość śnienia. Fuzja spełniła to marzenie, pozbawiając Annonę pożywienia. Annona przerwała atak i zawarła umowę z Fuzją - miała zostać wysłana do innego świata w którym mogłaby się w spokoju odżywiać, a Spherus Magna zostawiłaby w spokoju. Fuzja przekonała istotę, że Sahmad wymarzy ten świat i stworzył on krainę zamieszkaną tylko przez istoty podobne Annonie. Dzięki temu, stworzenia pożarłyby się nawzajem przed upływem roku. Fuzja przypieczętowała wyrok, odsyłając Annonę, a Sahmad ponownie zażyczył sobie możliwości śnienia dla wszystkich istot. Następnie, został poinformowany, że Fuzja nie zostanie tu długo i w końcu zaatakuje. Sahmad odpowiedział, że rozważy możliwość przyłączenia się do armii, po czym wyruszył na północ, ostatni raz spotkać się z przedstawicielami Plemienia Żelaza zamordowanymi przez Annonę i pożegnać się z nimi. Łowy Kabruy Voroxowie Kabruy wypuścili Toa i Gelu do lasu, by potem ich ścigać dla rozrywki. Toa planowali zasadzkę, ale Kabrua wyjawił że jest w posiadaniu urządzenia blokującego ich Moce Żywiołów. Kilu Voroxów zostało z Zarią i Chiarą, by zablokować ich moce, podczas gdy reszta z Kabruą na czele ruszyła śladem Orde i Gelu. Dwaj wojownicy postanowili przeczesać umysł Kabruy, by dowiedzieć się czy lider Voroxów pozostawał w kontakcie z Wielkimi Istotami. Gelu i Orde zostawili ślady prowadzące do rzeki, a następnie zawrócili i skryli się na drzewie. Gdy przybył ich pościg, Orde udało się wślizgnąć do umysłu Kabruy, po czym przekazał zdobyte informacje Gelu. Okazało się, że jeden z mieszkańców Wszechświata Matoran był tak naprawdę Wielką Istotą, posiadającą mroczne plany co do Spherus Magna. Zamordowanie Tren Kroma Po trzech dniach podroży, Kopaka i Pohatu dotarli do Bota Magna. Toa zaczęli rozmawiać o okolicznościach morderstwa Karzahniego, kiedy Kopaka zobaczył coś i przerwał rozmowę. Gdy Toa Lodu przygotowywał się na atak, straszliwy krzyk i seria telepatycznych błyskawicznych obrazów przeszyła ich umysły, zrzucając z wierzchowców. Kiedy oprzytomnieli, natychmiast wbiegli w las, gdzie znaleźli galaretowate pozostałości Tren Kroma rozrzucone na ziemi na obszarze kilkuset metrów. Kopace udało się rozpoznać obraz, który pojawił się w ich głowach podczas ataku - była to Czerwona Gwiazda. thumb|150px|right|[[Gaardus]] Podczas oględzin, Pohatu uznał że Lesovikk nie miał żadnego powodu zabijać Tren Kroma, a nawet jeśli, zrobiłby to bez pozostawiania rozrzuconych resztek zwłok na tak ogromnym obszarze. W związku z tym, Toa Powietrza został wyrzucony z kręgu podejrzanych. Nagle, Kopaka zauważył w koronach drzew Gaardusa i sprowadził go na dół atakiem żywiołowym, by przesłuchać. Obserwator opowiedział im o swojej przeszłości, wyznał że jest żywą bronią stworzoną przez Duchy Nynrah. Gaardus widział jak Tren Krom pojawił się na miejscu, wolno poruszając się naprzód. Udało mu się prawie dostrzec zabójcę Tren Kroma, ale tamten odkrył jego obecność i zrzucił z drzew podmuchem wiatru. Gaardus "usłyszał" również telepatyczny krzyk i zobaczył Czerwoną Gwiazdę. Okazało się, że może on zabrać tam Toa Nuva, na co ci przystali. Cała trójka teleportowała się, a na miejscu spotkali kilku Kestora. Zaczęli oni mówić o zasadach Czerwonej Gwiazdy, do momentu aż rozpoznali Gaardusa. Wtedy unieśli broń. Zanim zdążyli otworzyć ogień, Pohatu ich rozbroił i zażądał wyjaśnień. Odpowiedzi Kestora były wymijające i bardzo tajemnicze, więc poirytowany Kopaka zamroził ich. Pohatu zauważył, że Gaardus zniknął i Toa Nuva ruszyli na poszukiwania. Tymczasem na powierzchni planety, w Bota Magna, Velika planował zamordować wszystkich wewnątrz fortecy przeklętej Wielkiej Istoty. Najpierw zajmował się przygotowaniem skomplikowanej machiny, która miała obrócić fortecę w pył. Następnie zajął się wykuwaniem pomnika upamiętniającego swoje ofiary. Kopaka i Pohatu weszli do jakiegoś laboratorium, a światła obok nich zaczęły mrugać. Gdy Kopaka użył swojej Akaku, i ujrzał straszliwe rzeczy. Dwaj Toa Nuva zaczęli uciekać, a światła za nimi wyłączyły się. Ponadto, w ciemnościach zaczął narastać przerażający dźwięk. Nagle, otworzyły się drzwi do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się Onu-Matoranin. Wybawca Toa przedstawił się jako Mavrah. Kategoria:Przewodniki Sag Kategoria:Generacja 1